ci_team_gofandomcom-20200215-history
SC-14 / 126-20 / 921
DeCIRO Catalogue Number: SC-14/126-20/921 Document Type: Step Compilation Dates Received: 08-03-2014 through 25-07-2017 Operation Status: Open Foreword: The people of the Foundation suffer to little opponent, not violence or brutality, but fear. A fear, that sees no blood, hears no screams, insensitive to all but the darkness around it. If no weapon can harm them, no blade pierce their shield, then let the stench of fear gas them out into the daylight, where all the world will converge upon them, and by the end of the feast nothing will be left but their bones. 1. STEP 14/126 Maintain exposure of agent to Subject 207 within Procedure Centre 28. Keep surgery to a minimum in prevention of shock. If subject continues to show unrest, administer amnestics prior and after every surgery procedure. 2. STEP 14/248 Begin Procedure 28 on Subject 207. Commence with chemical editing of the amygdala when possible. 3. STEP 14/476 Staff suffering from a psychological unrest when dealing with Subject 207 are to be removed from the program. I don't need people breaking-down in the middle of surgery procedures. 4. STEP 14/886 Begin Preparation Phase 01 on Subject 207. Sterilize the facility. 5. STEP 14/895 Begin Preparation Phase 02 on Subject 207. 6. STEP 15/232 Expected Foundation raid on Facility 14. Evacuate all required personnel attributed to Procedure 28. Burn all documentation on related material. 7. STEP 15/524 Begin testing of Procedure 29 on Subject 207. Remain cautious. Procedure 28 to be terminated. Gamma-class staff involved to take amnestic prescriptions. Subject 207 to be moved to Detention Centre 18 prior to movement to Experimentation Centre 05. 8. STEP 15/884 Authorised testing of Subject 207 on exposure to livestock. 9. STEP 16/110 Continue surgery and modifications on Subject 207. Transfer to Procedure Centre 28. Re-enact Procedure 30. Begin usage of steroid and hormone-growth agents of Subject 207. End when seen adequate for safe, further testing. 10. STEP 16/308 Authorised further testing of Subject 207 on exposure to livestock. 11. STEP 16/441 Further surgery on Subject 207 required. Increase exposure to agent by 11%. Transfer to Procedure Centre 28. Commence Semi-Procedure 30-1. Once complete, commence Semi-Procedure 30-2, utilising the exposure of psychoactive drugs on a biweekly basis. Remove Medical Procedure Team 7 from program and replace with specialised team invulnerable to catatonia while performing procedures on 207. End when seen adequate for further testing. 12. STEP 16/821 Authorise further testing of Subject 207 on exposure to livestock. Introduce equine livestock. Remove poultry from experimentation. 13. STEP 17/011 Remove Dr. Foster from manager of Procedure-28. Suspected psychological unrest. Record incident on medical logs, and deny future access to further psychologically unsettling procedures. 14. STEP 17/045 Move Subject 207 to Procedure Centre 31, and perform Procedure 31, involving skeletal/anatomical reconfiguration. Expect intense trauma from 207. Cancel removal of bone-marrow due to near-death experience. Authorise further testing of Subject 207 on exposure to equine (group) livestock after surgery (allowing 8 maximum days of recovery). 15. STEP 17/157 Authorise further testing of Subject 207 on exposure to domesticated animals. 16. STEP 17/162 Continue Procedure 31 on Subject 207. Previous procedure centre in use. Relocate temporarily to Procedure Centre 78. Authorise further testing of Subject 207 on exposure to predator animals after surgery and recovery. 17. STEP 17/248 Authorise further testing of Subject 207 on exposure to humans. 18. STEP 17/250 Authorise further testing of Subject 207 on exposure to humans (group). Remove Dr. Grant from role as Procedure(s) 28-31 manager following psychological unrest. 19. STEP 17/421 Staff suffering from psychological nervousness when experimenting with Subject 207 to be removed from program. Staff requesting amnestics to be granted permission. Commence Procedure 32 ASAP. 20. STEP 17/472 Staff requesting immediate termination for irreversible catatonia should be granted permission. We can't afford to keep wasting benzos and anti-psychotics on programs such as this. 21. STEP 17/488 Commence Semi-Procedure 32-2. Admit only sensory-inept (blind/deaf) personnel to the program. 22. STEP 17/526 Authorise further testing of Subject 207 on exposure to humans (group) each administered with anterograde amnesia. Provide basic supplies. Move research of Subject 207 to Experimentation Centre 05. Design facility to imitate hospital environment. 23. STEP 17/921 Deploy 18 Alpha-Class personnel to recover Subject 207. Location unknown following Foundation raid on facility and subsequent escape of Subject 207. Foundation confirmed not to be in possession of Subject, but aware and also attempting recovery. Suspected to have entered a civilian population, heading Eastbound of facility. This is a maximum-class priority. Re-contain Subject 207 immediately.